Only Reminds Me Of You CATS Short Story
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Stormy has come back to the Junkyard, looking for her lost love. As her journey goes on, she is reminded of all her memories she had with him. CATS Alonzo/OC


Only Reminds Me Of You

"Mommy? Where's Missy?"

"Dunno. Call her sweetie."

Locks snapped, and the door creaked open. A small voice growing up came to Stormy's ears.

"Missy! Come on Missy!. It's time to come in!" The voice called. Stormy's ears perked up, but she was hiding in the shadows. She didn't want to be seen. She had gotten so close to the Junkyard, and now she knew where she was going. She wanted her owner to go inside so she could jump the fence and leave.

"Come on Mandy. She'll be in your bed before you know it. We'll keep the cat door open." A deeper, female voice called.

"Alright." The little girl named Mandy said, then the door shut. Stormy looked to the door as the kitchen light went off, casting her into darkness. Now was her chance. Jumping onto the green trashcan near the fence, she climbed to wooden fence. Stormy looked to the upstairs windows. Mandy was getting into bed, pulling her hair up in a ponytail. Stormy remembered growing up with her. She had been a kitten when she was picked up on the road, and adopted by the family. Now Mandy was almost ten, but she acted like a kid when she was with Stormy. Stormy smiled, she would be back.

Jumping down into the grass, she paused, then turned to the road. She would start there. Before she knew she would be in the junkyard, and he would be waiting.

* * *

Stormy walked through the road, reminiscing the memories. Anything black and white reminded her of him. She wished she hadn't left him. She wished she hadn't let him go. Everything reminded her of him.

"Alright deary. Let's go meet some new friends." Skimbleshanks had said to Stormy when she was just a kitten. Skimble had found Stormy on the side of the road and took her in as his own daughter. Now he was showing her the junkyard. Stormy flicked her tail around, looking at everyone. She noticed the kittens. There were five that were her age. One was white, another was red, another was brownish with stripes, another gray with spots and stripes, and the other was calico. Stormy was shy. She didn't want to make enemies.

Victoria, the white queen she had noticed, looked up. She smiled as she saw the new kitten. Walking up, she sat down.

"Hi! I'm Victoria!" She squeaked. Stormy looked at Skimble, who smiled.

"I'm Stormy." She said, blinking. Jemima, the other kitten walked up.

"That's a pretty name!" She explained, Electra and Etcetera agreeing. Stormy smiled.

"Wanna come pway tag with the boys." The calico name Rumpleteazer asked. Stormy nodded, then turned to Skimble.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll just be over there." He said, then walked away. Stormy turned to the kittens, and started to play fight with them. Laughing and tumbling around, she bumped into a black and white tom.

"Watch it!" He growled. Stormy looked at him.

"Alonzo play nice!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Yeah Lonzy." Electra added. Alonzo grumbled.

"I'm Stormy." Stormy said. Alonzo looked at her, flicking his tail impatiently.

"Alonzo." He growled.

"Well you don't have to be rude." Stormy exclaimed, licking a paw.

"I don't have time for this. I'm supposed to be training." He said.

"Training? For what?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Alonzo sighed.

"Well if you must know. Munkustrap has asked me to become his future right hand cat. I will be able to protect the tribe one day." He explained, looking a little proud. Stormy was excited.

"Protector? Wow you must be really brave. That's a hard job." Stormy said excitedly. Alonzo smirked.

"Well if you want to know what I have to do, I can tell you." He said. Stormy nodded, jumping up and down. Alonzo smiled, then started explaining to her what he had to do. Through the whole speech Stormy listened, doing nothing but watching him.

"You know. You're different. Not like the other kittens." He said. Stormy grinned.

"Well you could have a little fun. Wanna play tag? Just for a little while?" She asked, grinning. Alonzo thought about it. He needed to train, but he suppose he could have a little fun. He sighed, then nodded. Stormy squealed, and tagged him, then started running through the Junkyard, Alonzo chasing after her.

* * *

A dark Pollicle barks and attacks the fence. Stormy jumped, looking at it. It was black and white. She sighed, shaking her head. Everything where she went, she saw Alonzo.

* * *

Stormy shied away as the Pollicle snapped at her. She hissed, jumping up onto the tree, but the dog was faster. It snapped at her leg, and she heard something crack, followed by searing pain. She fell, hitting the ground. As the Pollicle lunged at her, she hissed and swiped her claws across his face. She yowled in pain as the dog back up and shook his head. It bared its teeth and started toward her. She closed her eyes, knowing it was the end. Suddenly she heard yelping and snarling. She opened her eyes to the dog jumping up and down, a black and white body hanging onto its back. The form was thrown, and got back up.

"Alonzo!" Stormy cried. Alonzo winked at her, then hissed at the Pollicle. Suddenly, Munkustrap, Tugger, and Skimble were there, pushing the dog back. Alonzo growled, then ran over to Stormy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, but his voice faltered. He saw the blood pouring from the wound on her leg. She was crying.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have run off. This must have been what the Everlasting Cat wanted." She said, tears streaking down her face mixed with tears of pain. Alonzo sighed, then started licking the blood away. She shook, her head on her paws.

"This wasn't what we call a 'pretend injury'." He said. Stormy looked at him, managing a smile.

"I don't think so. Although it hurts likes one." She said, laughing. Alonzo laughed with her. Skimble shot over, nuzzling her.

"It'll be okay deary. It'll be okay." Skimble kept saying, looking at her. Alonzo backed up, watching her. Munkustrap walked over.

"I think you are ready to be my right hand man." He said. Alonzo spun around.

"You really mean it?" He exclaimed.

"You just risked your life against a Pollicle to save a fellow Jellicle. You are right for the job." He said, nodding. Alonzo jumped, excited. He looked to Stormy, who smiled at him, and nodded.

* * *

Stormy got closer, she knew it. She could feel the trash under her paws. Her blue eyes scanned the place. She was close. She saw a black and white blanket laying over in the trash. That was her blanket, the one in her nest before she was moved away. She closed her eyes, silent tears wanting to fall. She shook her head, and kept walking.

* * *

"Macavity!" Stormy called, jumping down with Demeter after pulling off the disguise of Macavity's. Alonzo looked up to see Macavity running around. Stormy was first to act. She pushed the kittens into a protective ball so he wouldn't get at them. As she did, she felt rough hands around her arms. She was yanked from the kittens, who were yelling for her. Feeling her body dragged across the ground, she looked up to Macavity, who was laughing. She felt soft paws around her ankles, and looked to see Alonzo, growling. They both pulled her, then Skimble appeared under her. He caught her in his arms and pushed her away, as Munkustrap started the fight with Macavity. As Skimble set her down, she looked to Alonzo. He nodded, and she appeared by the kittens again. As they fought, she saw Alonzo trying to be near the fight, just in case. Just as Munkustrap was thrown toward them was when he got in it. Stormy put a paw over Munk, protecting him as he recovered. Just as Alonzo was thrown from the fight. She was right there, hissing at Macavity, while she was over him protectively. She licked his ear as the others pushed Macavity away. Then the lights were out.

"Lonzy? You okay?" She asked, looking at him. He pushed up, looking at her.

"I'm okay. You?" He asked. She smiled, the rubbed her head against his, purring contently.

"I am now." She said, licking his cheek and getting a purr in return.

* * *

She remembered the worst memory ever.

* * *

"My family is moving away. Not far, but away." Stormy explained, looking away from Alonzo.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. But I have to leave the junkyard." She explained again, looking at Alonzo. She saw his face, and was immediately about to cry. She had never seen him like that. Her black and white tom.

"Wha. . . . Why can't you stay? You belong here!" He exclaimed. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I can't leave Mandy. She would be heartbroken!" She said, looking at him. She looked at the Jellicle Moon. She couldn't believe she was saying this.

"I see the way Cassandra looks at you. She likes you, and I think you should be with her." She said, looking at him. Alonzo shook his head. He ran over to her.

"But I want to be with you." He said, purring and rubbing his cheek with his. She purred, then pulled back.

"I can't be with you Alonzo. Don't you see? It can't happen now!" She said. He growled low. She kissed his cheek, but he pulled back. She looked at him. He looked away. So this was what it was going to be like.

"Lonzy." She said.

"Don't call me that. If. . . if we can't be together. Then we shouldn't even talk to each other." He snapped. She backed up.

"I still want to be friends Alonzo. Please!" She begged, but he spun.

"NO! I don't want to be with you if I can't love you! Now just go! Go move with your family, just leave me be!" He yelled. She gasped. Never in all her life had he yelled at her. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks, freely.

"But I still love you." She whispered for him to hear. She sobbed and ran, pushing past Mistoffelees as it was. Mistoffelees looked at the gray cat, then back to his brother.

"Alonzo?" He asked. Alonzo glared at Misto, but softened it. He pushed past him and into his den, where he laid down and cried. Something the tom had never done before.

* * *

_Jellicle Cats come out tonight. Jellicle Cats come one, come all. The Jellicle Moon is shining bright. Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball._

Stormy's ears perked up. She was here. Jumping onto the old stove she saw the cats dancing, having a blast. She smiled, watching them with a sideways glance. She looked, and saw Alonzo. He was having the time of his life. She could see him smiling, kicking up and jumping. She was happy for him.

Something didn't feel right to Alonzo. He turned to see something he didn't want to see. Stormy. He stopped, looking at her. Walking from the line, he stopped. It caught Old D's attention. He smiled.

"Stormy. Welcome back!" He cheered. The other cats stopped, as Stormy jumped down. She was tackled by the kittens who had missed her. She laughed, talking to all of them, when she looked up. She saw Alonzo walk away, toward his brother. She sighed.

"Come dance with us!" Victoria begged. She sighed, then shrugged and started dancing with them. She wanted to be with Alonzo. She wanted to talk to him badly. But he wouldn't have anything to do with her. She sighed, just as all the cats went to the side. She was standing in the middle of the center, waiting for the solo dance. She sighed, then began her own dance that she had practiced at home for the longest time. She felt free and at ease, but still heartbroken. She pulled herself into a handstand, and stood there.

Somebody's hands touched her waist, and she felt herself lifted onto his shoulder. She smiled, turning over and wrapping her legs around his waist. She rubbed her fur with his, and smiled. She turned over and was in his arms, purring contently. She didn't want to leave his side. She opened her eyes, with Alonzo smiling at her. She ran her toes down his arm, and sighed. All the other cats were coming by.

"It's about time." Mistoffelees said from the background with Victoria laughing. Stormy laughed.

"I shouldn't have tried to forget about you. It's too hard." She whispered, looking at Alonzo.

"And I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was heartbroken without you." He explained.

"Will you forgive me?" They said at the same time. Stormy nodded, then brought her face to his. She gently placed her lips on his and kissed him. She then pulled back.

"Does that work?" She asked. He laughed.

"I think it does." He answered.


End file.
